Ask The High Queen
by The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst
Summary: Greetings my children! I have seen many many Fruits Basket stories where readers get to ask their favorite characters questions. So...in the spirit of this, and idea came to me. A forum to ask me questions! And if you know me...you know that this should be amusing.
1. Introduction

Greetings my children! I have seen many many Fruits Basket stories where readers get to ask their favorite characters questions. So...in the spirit of this, and idea came to me. We, as authors, very much cherish and love the support of our readers and reviews. In fact, as is the case with myself, I actually live for your support. You guys are what keeps me going. With this in mind I came up with the idea to invite you all to ask me questions on any and every subject. Fruits Basket. Angst writing. Anything you can think of or have wondered about. If this catches fire, then I would like to set a trend where authors can connect to their readers!

So...that being said, here goes nothing! Leave your questions to me in reviews, and each chapter will address these questions!


	2. Newborn Hope 1

_Newborn Hope_

 _This is interesting..._  
 _I'm presented with a chance to ask my precious cyber sister about her. Well... I know most of the stuff about you because we talk a lot. I ain't gonna drive into your personals. As for likes and dislikes... I don't think I'll get into them either. Asking you about reasons why you do this and do that... That's not a proper question either because you just do. No need to ask for reasons. So... I'll ask something else._  
 _Where do you get your inspiration? What inspires you to create such beautiful masterpieces that almost seem legendary?_

* * *

My dearest Fragrant Rose. I am beyond humbled for your support...and inexpressibly grateful for your friendship. And now...to answer your question.

I get my inspiration from many places and mediums. I love movies, and TV shows. Surprisingly...I do very little in the way of reading (interesting fact). My job is also a great source of inspiration. But...the largest and most consistent source of inspiration for my writing continues to be music.

Thank you for your question, dearest friend. And I look forward to more!


	3. Fandom Angst 1

_Fandom Angst_

 _Ooh well this is interesting. You are willing opening yourself up to be probed!_  
 _Because so many of your stories are influenced by music/ feature lyrics, it would be interesting to know... which is your single favourite song? (can just be the song you find most influential rather than a personal favourite, if you prefer)_  
 _I hope this becomes popular for you!_

* * *

Haha! Well...you are taking just as much of a risk in asking me questions! Who knows where my ADD riddled mind will take me in answering! Now...to answer your question, dearest friend and my more demented half.

Hmm...this one is difficult for me. There are so many songs that influence me on a daily basis. And as for my writing, even more lyrics have driven my plots and story lines, bringing them to life. But...if I had to choose one...I would have to say "A Stranger" by A Perfect Circle. Through I have not researched into the artist's meaning...I myself found this song to be one of the most beautifully written "Dear John" letters ever composed. I see this as a humbled person breaking up and parting ways with what brings them down to their knees.

Though...that being said...it has been some time since I have listened to this song. Another interesting fun fact...I recently parted ways with the song writer and singer of A Perfect Circle, Maynard James Keenan. Due to 'irreconcilable difference'. Very sad story. And I digress.

Again, thank you for your question and support, and keep them coming!


	4. Kon13 1

_Kon13_

 _Tooootal off topic here but hey, screw it. -get an evil look in my eye- I'm gunna have fun with this.._

 _Akito! You better come to my room tonight and quit playing with Yuki... Or I'LL steal him3 And I'm not dumb enough to say "Who do you want more? Me or Yuki?" Cause I know the answer and we both know, I still have he purple tutu!_

* * *

Ah-ha! My dearest Kon-ye West! I can always count on you to make me smile with your delightful antics and fond memories! Now...how to properly address your review.

I remember the tutu, and am ecstatic beyond words that you kept it this whole time. Though...Akito claims he has no memory of such article of clothing. Shame. Maybe we should remind him.


	5. The most beautiful of lies 1

_The most beautiful of lies_

 _I get to ask a auestion?! Yuki! Boxers or briefs?!_

 _(totally kidding!)_

 _Uuummmm..._  
 _A question for Hatori! More of a demand really... *Dead serious look*_  
 _...Hatori. SMILE. I have crazy glue it it breaks your face._

* * *

My Canadian sister from another mister! Though you may have been kidding about your question to Yuki...I on the other hand am quite serious. And though Yuki refuses to answer the age old question 'boxers or briefs?' I can tell you all now that the answer is, in fact, commando.


	6. TohruKyoYuki 1

_TohruKyoYuki_

 _Alright I'll start with three questions __  
 _1\. What music genre do you hate?_  
 _2\. If you could have a different name, what would it be? (No you don't have to tell me your real name lol)_  
 _3\. if you had to marry Kyo or Hiro, who would you choose?_

* * *

Thank you so much for your questions, TohruKyoYuki, and for your continued support of my work. You have no idea how humble you keep me with your kind words. Now...to answer your questions.

1\. Though I pride myself on finding redeeming and meaningful qualities in most music genres, I have to admit that I don't entirely enjoy country. And...random fact...I use to have an avid dislike for rap. True story.

2\. Funny story about this question. So, I was at work and a co worker brought a child they were working with to meet my pet fish, Miss Bubbles Vogue (yes, I have a pet fish in my office, because I am that awesome). The child did not know I had a fish, and did not see it when they walked in, so they thought for the fraction of a moment that my name was Bubbles. When they asked me if that was actually my real name, you should have seen how ecstatically happy they were. They were so very happy that I actually wanted my name to be Bubbles. So there you have it. And fun exit out of this question, I recently started an underground music ring at my office and go by the name DJ BB Mac.

3\. Ha! You thought you would have me cornered with this question. Admit it. Because you know that I absolutely detest both of these characters. But...you see...the answer is quite simple my friend. I would marry Kyo immediately and without hesitation. Why? So I could have the pleasure of murdering him...in his sleep.

As always, thank you so much for your questions, and keep them coming!


	7. BrokenButFriends 1

_BrokenButFriends_

 _Well something must be wrong with my notifications since I'm just seeing this now! *annoyed look at phone* But this is very kind of you allowing your readers to ask questions, my queen. As for my question, I'm always amazed by your skills and wondrous ideas so I must ask, which of your qualities are you most proud of?_

* * *

I hate it when that happens! Especially where there is such amazing work and so many updates and instant messages that I too sometimes miss. And you may think me kind, but I have always been humbled and grateful for your never ending support and kindness to me, my friend. This review standing as proof. Now, to answer your question.

Well...what am I most proud of...? Hm...this one is difficult. But I guess if I had to give an answer it would be my ability to remain humble...in the face of my own awesomeness. Bam...

But in all honesty, it is truly amazing how I have managed to gain the support of such loving and loyal readers. Your continued love and support are a true gift to me. May I never take you for granted!

Thank you again for your questions, and keep them coming!


	8. Newborn Hope 2

Newborn Hope

You remember my old name? This is the name I used to enter into the world of fanfiction. But the best thing about this name, is that it made me meet you. I'm so very honoured. And love you, precious cyber sister! And that's nice, music inspires me too! Makes me imagine different situations, synchronized with the melody and eventually, a story is born!  
Okay... here's another thing I'd like to ask The High Queen of Angst...  
If you were presented with a bag of wisdom, a bag of money, a bag of talent and a bag of power, which one would you choose?

* * *

Ahhhh my sweet Fragrant Rose! Of COURSE I remember your old name. I remember every name you have called yourself! And your love for me is completely returned, my precious sister!

Now...to answer your question. And I must apologize for the lateness in this response. But...if I had to choose...I would want the bag of wisdom. Because there have been so many mistakes that I have made. So many things I wish I could do differently. So I would gladly embrace the bag of wisdom.

Thank you again for your question! And for my other readers, don't forget to read and submit your questions to me! I promise to answer!


End file.
